Westworld (soundtrack)
| label = WaterTower Music | producer = Ramin Djawadi | chronology = Westworld music | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Westworld: Season 1 is the first soundtrack of the American television series Westworld, composed by Ramin Djawadi. Released on December 5, 2016, the album includes thirty-four pieces composed for the show. The album contains mostly original compositions by Djawadi, it also includes some covers by him of Radiohead, The Rolling Stones, Soundgarden, The Animals, and The Cure. The soundtrack has received favorable reviews and peaked at #190 on the U.S. Billboard 200 chart. It was nominated for International Film Music Critics Association for "Best Original Score for a Television Series". Track listing All music by Ramin Djawadi, except where noted. | length3 = 2:29 | title4 = Paint It Black | note4 = cover of a song by The Rolling Stones | length4 = 5:44 | title5 = This World | note5 = Theme for Dolores | length5 = 2:29 | title6 = Online | note6 = a soft electronic variation of "Sweetwater" | length6 = 4:19 | title7 = No Surprises | note7 = cover of a song by Radiohead s Success Is in Its Music |first=Spencer |last=Kornhaber |date=December 8, 2016 |accessdate=June 6, 2017 }} | length7 = 4:02 | title8 = Dr. Ford | note8 = Phrase A is Dr. Ford's personal theme. Phrase B is a theme for coding and the new narrative | length8 = 5:30 | title9 = A Forest | length9 = 2:48 | note9 = cover of a song by The Cure | title10 = Reveries | note10 = a soft electronic variation of "Dr. Ford" | length10 = 3:00 | title11 = Nitro Heist | note11 = an upbeat, action-like variation of "Sweetwater" | length11 = 3:31 | title12 = Motion Picture Soundtrack | length12 = 2:42 | note12 = cover by Vitamin String Quartet . Retrieved June 6, 2017. of a song by Radiohead | title13 = Freeze All Motor Functions | note13 = Maeve's rebellion theme | length13 = 3:03 | title14 = Pariah | note14 = a decadent variation of "Sweetwater" | length14 = 3:08 | title15 = Fake Plastic Trees | note15 = cover of a song by Radiohead | length15 = 2:14 | title16 = MIB | note16 = Man in Black's theme | length16 = 3:06 | title17 = The Maze | note17 = the second half develops a melody associated with the search for The Maze | length17 = 4:05 | title18 = House of the Rising Sun | note18 = cover of a traditional folk song made popular by The Animals | length18 = 1:24 | title19 = | length19 = 5:04 | title20 = What Does This Mean | note20 = Maeve's theme | length20 = 3:04 | title21 = Something I Can Never Have | length21 = 5:56 | note21 = cover by Vitamin String Quartet of a song by Nine Inch Nails | title22 = White Hats | length22 = 2:27 | title23 = Back to Black | note23 = cover of a song by Amy Winehouse | length23 = 1:58 | title24 = No One's Controlling Me | note24 = contains an electronic variation of "This World" | length24 = 1:59 | title25 = Memories | note25 = a motif heavily associated with maeve's previous built, but also to reminiscence in general | length25 = 3:44 | title26 = No Surprises (Stride Piano) | note26 = cover of a song by Radiohead | length26 = 2:37 | title27 = Violent Delights | note27 = an electronic variation of "Sweetwater" | length27 = 4:58 | title28 = Someday | note28 = a variation of "This World" | length28 = 3:40 | title29 = Sweetwater Stride | length29 = 0:41 | title30 = Do They Dream | note30 = a variation of "Memories" | length30 = 1:48 | title31 = The Stray | note31 = contains a motif associated with the intrigue that develops inside the Mesa | length31 = 2:18 | title32 = Bicameral Mind | length32 = 4:25 | title33 = Exit Music (For a Film) | note33 = cover of a song by Radiohead | length33 = 4:26 | title34 = | note34 = arrangement of Debussy's "Rêverie for piano" (L 68) | length34 = 1:42 }} Charts Awards and nominations References Category:2016 soundtracks Category:Ramin Djawadi soundtracks Category:Television soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Soundtrack